This invention relates to a storage chamber in the form of an essentially closed space in conjunction with a fan assembly for ventilating that space.
A known form of inflatable storage chamber for articles such as vintage cars and motor-cycles or other delicate machinery such as aero-engines is described in EP-0859105-A and comprises a flexible plastics material cover sheet connected to a base sheet thereby to define an essentially closed space within which the article to be stored may be positioned. One or more low-power fans are arranged to direct air into the chamber defined by the two sheets so as to inflate the space and so form the storage chamber. In order to prevent condensation within the chamber, which could damage for example paintwork on a vintage car, it is also known to treat the air entering the chamber, for example with a vapour-phase corrosion inhibitor and also to ensure that the air in the chamber is slowly replaced by fresh air from the external atmosphere.